paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's Philippine Class: An unexpected Treasure
This is the 3rd original story made by Venz412. A Spinoff to the Paw Patrol's Adventure to the Philippines Characters * Ryder * Carlos * Chase * Marshall * Zuma * Skye * Rocky * Rubble * Vicente * Tracker * Andres Plot A Letter from the Chest At the Philippine Consulate. Andres is going to Vicente and asks if he needs help cleaning his Office. but Vicente is not needing help. Andres goes to the bookshelf beside the Philippine Chest. He accidently opened the Chest and sees a letter. from Emilio: Andres and Vicente read the Letter "There is something more symbols than Just on the Chest. Go to the lookout and Find a letter on 3 parts one is At a pup House who wants water, the other is At Ryder's Pup pad and when he presses the slider button on the pup pack a secret passage way leads to the treasure Where Carlos and Ryder can activate it." Andres said "Vicente, What are we waiting for? Let's move." Vicente said "Yes. We can use your Pup Jeepney to reach to the lookout." Vicente and Andres rushed towards the back and When Andres performed his pose. By swirling his Bolo from his pup pack in a circle and sheaths it back. Activates his vehicle. the Pup Jeep. Andres and Vicente rides the Jeep and heads for the lookout A treasure hunt Ryder and Carlos are Reading Philippine Comics. The Pups are Playing Capture the Flag. Marshall and Chase tries to distract Zuma and Skye. Skye runs to tag Marshall but Rubble reinforced him. Skye needs help so Zuma runs to tag Rubble. Unknown to them Chase is running towards the Base. When Chase tags his paw on the flag he was tagged by Rocky. Rocky said "I tagged you again Chase." Chase goes to the line. Just as then Vicente and Andres arrived, Andres said to Vicente "Looks like they enjoyed our Culture." Vicente said "Yeah..." He called Ryder and Carlos. the two heared Vicente and Andres. Carlos said "Hey! Vicente... It's been awhile." Vicente said "It's been long." Andres said "Ryder, Carlos we found a letter from the chest contained the Filipino symbols. there are 3 clues contained to access the treasure." Ryder rallied all the Pups at the lookout. Everyone goes to the Elevator. Marshall entered the Elevator by Slipping on a rock and bumps the Pups. Marshall said "Oops. Pasensya na!(Sorry!)" The others laughed. The Pups are geared on their mission uniform. Andres is waiting at the lineup. they lined up. Chase said "Ready for action, Ryder Sir!" Ryder said "sorry to destroy your play time pups, Andres and Vicente needs help." Andres reads the Letter again in front of them "There is something more symbols than Just on the Chest. Go to the lookout and Find a letter on 3 parts one is At a pup House who wants water, the other is At Ryder's Pup pad and when he presses the slider button on the pup pack a secret passage way leads to the treasure Where Carlos and Ryder can activate it." Ryder said "The first clue is on Zuma's Pup house, the second is on my Pup Pad and When we put the piece from the clue on Zuma's Pup House. Me and Carlos must Press the slider button on my pup pad and a path access to the chest that has more National Symbols of the Philippines." Vicente Said "Exactly. Now you and the Pups must find the treasure." Zuma slides down and activates his hovercraft. Zuma called Ryder and the others. Zuma said "Wyder, I see a Piece shaped like a button in a sun form." Ryder said to Zuma to give it to him." Zuma gives it. Ryder accessed his pup-pad slider and put the Sun on the slider. Ryder and Carlos pushed the button and A pathway leads to the treasure Lies below the Lookout. At the Bottom of the Lookout: Treasure of the Unofficial Symbol Chase lead the way by a staircase beneath the Lookout. Chase uses his Flashlight to light the way. As they reached the Lookout Treasure Chamber. Ryder sees the Chest. Carlos said "Open it." Ryder opened the treasure. it has more than it expected. Ryder asked "Who shall pick first." Marshall volunteers He ran but he entered inside the Chest. Marshall picked A bowl contained a food. Carlos opened it he tasted it. Carlos said "It's Delicious! Vicente what's this?" Vicente said "Oh. That's Adobo. a dish made out of pork." Tracker picked something from the Chest. A leaf. Tracker said "It's a leaf." Vicente said "Tracker, it's no leaf. It's Anahaw. it was used to create fans." Tracker used his Cables to hold the leaf. waved it back and forth to himself and he cooled down. Skye and Chase picked from the chest. Chase has a flower. He gives the flower to Skye said "Skye, Here you go." Skye said "Aw. Thanks Chase." Vicente said "That's a Vanda or Waling-Waling." Ryder is happy to see the two pups in love. Zuma goes next. He picked a Washer with a colored cellophane. He threw it on the Air, Zuma kicked it on the air 5 times. Ryder asked "What does he played Vicente?" Vicente said "Ah. Sipa or Kick. the National Sport." Zuma said "Cool" Vicente said "Yep it was made out of a washer and some cellophanes." Rocky picked next. He picked a paper contained the Lyrics "Ang Bayan Ko?" Rocky asked Vicente "What does it mean?" Vicente said "It's a song Rocky. A song about freedom." Skye said "Why?" Vicente said "During the 1986 era. My Country is under Military rule. after the leader of the opposition died by assassination and after the fraud of the snap election. it leads to the Revolution which this song gives hope." Skye and everyone understand what Andres said. Rubble is the next to pick He picked two objects. Rubble sees a Barong for Carlos and Ryder. Vicente said "Rubble you picked the Barong Tagalog. the National Costume." Ryder picked Last. they picked their Group pictures around the Malacanang Palace at Manila. Ryder said to Vicente "We went there and we remembered it since we went there weeks ago." Vicente said "Yeah. That's the seat of the Philippine Government at the National Capital." Andres said "I have a surprise for you Tomorrow. it's night." Everyone agreed. They carried the chest and put it on the lobby at the lookout. Everyone Slept. Vicente called the builders to build a small hut for Vicente and Andres. the builder finished building the hut as Vicente and Andres Emerged from the lookout. The two takes a sleep there. Many Surprises Vicente wakes up at 5:30am. Vicente is going back to the Embassy to get some food. Andres wakes up next noticing that Vicente is gone. Andres called Vicente using his Pup tag. Andres said "Vicente, Nandyan ka(Are you there?)" Vicente said "Yes. I will go back on a jiff carrying some food." Andres said "What food?" Vicente said "I'm here, behind you." Andres jumped and shocked to see Vicente carried 4 foods: A bunch of Mangoes, A chicken Adobo, Roasted pig or Lechon, and a grilled milkfish. Ryder and Carlos wakes up due to the scent of the food. Vicente said "Oh! Good morning." Ryder asked Andres "Is these are Breakfast?" Andres said "yeah and it's for you, Carlos and the Paw Patrol." Chase and the others wakes up. They see Vicente and Andres along with Ryder and Carlos. Everyone gathered around the table. Vicente led a prayer and after that they eat breakfast. After everyone takes breakfast. Vicente said "We have more surprises." Ryder asked "What is it?" Vicente guides them to the backyard. and a small Nipa hut shown. Ryder said "That's Andres' base." Vicente said "Maybe. but that is one of the national symbols, That's the national House." Vicente asked Ryder "You invented Andres' pup house right?" Ryder nodded. Carlos asked "Why Andres has a pup house?" Vicente said "Andres is one of the Members of the Paw Patrol Carlos. remember, he saved you and Ryder while you are taken hostage by Mayor Humdinger?" Carlos said "yes." Vicente said "Andres' Pup house can transform into a passenger jeepney. A national Transport. Unlike kay Tracker." Vicente asked Andres to activate his Pup house. Andres unsheath his bolo, swirls it in a circle on the air and His Pup house transforms into a passenger jeepney. Vicente said "Me and Andres are now done teaching you. Are you willing to learn more?" Everyone said "yes Vicente." Vicente said "I will tell you.... in time." Vicente and Andres rides on Andres' jeepney. and heads back to the Embassy. Vicente returns to his quarters. takes a pen and his diary. He Wrote: The Paw Patrol are willing to learn about my country's culture. I have strength to teach them? or not?" Andres entered to Vicente office and said "We will teach them together." Vicente closes his diary and Agreed to Andres. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Spinoffs Category:Parts